The Devil is a part time pornstar
by Krakenknight
Summary: Sadou Maou has been learning about a new source for his magic after the terrifying battle with Lucifer. Will he be able to handle his rampant lust, or is this the start of a new harem. Written for Mechapaladin


The devil is a part-time pornstar

Emi could feel the air tremble around her, the metal taste of magic filling the back of her mouth with apprehension. It was dark and the entire café had collapsed on top of them. Now she was here, all alone with Chiho. Well seemingly alone at least. While her eyes could not see him, the adventurous half Angel could sense a source of immense magic practically under her nose.

The younger girl stirred restlessly, and Emi stared down with a mix of concern and envy.

She had no idea what such a sweet little thing could see in the Demon Lord Satan; it made her skin crawl a little bit. To think that such a cute thing would fall for a wanton waste of skin like the devil. She sighed emphatically, trying not to focus on Chiho's phenomenal figure, trying to avoid her strange feeling of jealousy.

She picked up her phone and clicked on the light. Chi opened her eyes, and Amy's smiled softly.

"You're awake, thank goodness." she smiled.

"Where are we?" mumbled the brown-haired beauty, her senses quickly roused.

"Well we're trapped," replied Emi, briefly glancing into a patch of suspicious darkness, willing the Demon Lord to appear.

"It's okay, we just have to wait for rescue, why don't you have a rest," she remarked, willing a small amount of celestial force into her fingers as she tapped on Chi's forehead.

As her eyes began to close, Emi stood up and glared at the patch of darkness.

"I hear you breathing. She's asleep so you can come out now." she commanded, feeling a swell of rebellious antagonism rush through her veins. Her muscles tensed, readying herself for the formidable battle she was sure to fight against the Demon Lord Satan.

"Stay out of my business," replied the Demon Lord, pushing back the rubble that obscured him from view.

She could feel the ripples penetrating her to the very core of her soul. Had the meeting been a ruse? Was he merely been biding his time waiting for her to slip up so that he could take over? She knew that he was wicked and having that be the case would not be surprising to her.

"Mao, what happened to your body?" asked the scarlet-haired hero, watching with horror as her nemesis stepped into the cell phone light.

"Dunno, don't care," replied the dark one, seemingly unbothered by the rampant change in his body.

An unexpected statement, what evil schemes was he thinking of? The hero began to focus. if she could summon up enough celestial force she could kill him in one blow.

"Man this is the worst," said the demon king, rolling his neck on his slab of meat shoulders. "How am I supposed to explain this?"

"Take care of Chi. These people need my help, and we don't have time to wait for the rescue squad," commanded the Lord of darkness in a voice like strong dark coffee. Emi felt a tremble of something completely unexpected, her body playing the age-old song of attraction deep within her.

Emi felt the fear and surprise drain out of her as she watched the king of darkness, the man she had grown to despise all her life, willingly sacrificing his power to save humans.

The sight of the monster who had destroyed her life delicately cradling the auburn-haired beauty in his arms triggered a slight sense of jealousy in the well-prepared hero.

She swallowed hard, glaring as a nemesis did what she could not. What kind of sick, perverted world did they live in? With a devil that would be more of a hero than "The Hero".

As she stared at that back, she had to wonder, had perhaps she misjudged him? No that was impossible, this had to be a trick. But if it wasn't…

She shook her head again. There was no way she could fall for a monster like that.

XXX

It'd been some time since that unexpected earthquake now.

Sadou Maou began to toss fries with a diligent practice before returning to his natural position of the counter.

It'd been a few days since that initial encounter had restored his magic. and battling the assailants that had desired to cause him so much torment had substantially restored the former demon king's confidence, even if it had made his castle a little more crowded.

He swallowed hard, flipping the fries with absolute dedication to his work. For the moment he was Sadou Maou, loyal employee of the MgRonalds fast food chain and the shift manager with five whole people under his sway. He would use this position to continue his plan: One day soon he would return to Ente-Isla, and once he had reconquered his homeland, this world too would fall under his sway.

To do that, the Lord of Insufficient Light would do everything in his power to obtain money and status, climb any mountain, overcome any obstacle.

And right now the obstacle was his own body. Something had happened during the fight with Lucifer. It hadn't bothered the would-be demon king at the time. He had simply been ecstatic to have his old body back, to feel the surge of energy, but all that magic pushed together in a symphony of terror had been exhilarating and all-encompassing for him. Now, the washboard abs and broad shoulders had vanished, yet he was still feeling an odd tingle of magic power in his nethers.

When he had spoken to Ashiya about that, the demon general had become quite excited, and then deeply distraught. Apparently what he had entered was a phase, and in Demon Lords like himself.

The siring phase, the time when a demon king looked for his Queen, something he could ill afford to do right now.

Still, it could be interesting, to find the girl on this world worthy of being the master of his harem. It was something that a lot of Demon Lords seemed to prize. His own generals had not been particularly lucky in love, but then again, they were all quite young.

Things that he previously held no interest to him were undoubtedly the most exciting things in the world. Chiho's magnificent cleavage, for one, seemed to dominate his dreams.

For some strange reason, he longed to stick his face between them, to push them together around his diabolical demonhood. He even fantasized briefly how the gorgeous girl would look, swollen with his spawn. It was quite an alluring image.

Of course, he wouldn't dare act appropriately to her. Chi was a fellow employee, and he was determined to obey the rules of MgRonalds under any circumstances. This was also so that he could continue to amass money and status to achieve his goals.

Still, his newfound fascination with Chiho's mammoth milkers did make him remember the stories of the Incubi. It was always those demons who hung around the human cities that got all the luck when it came looking for women to bear their children.

Honestly, the whole process had never made much sense to him, most romantic entanglements didn't. He was a king and there was so much to do, He didn't have time to deal with some overemotional succubus.

To avoid confronting his playful python, he'd been almost hiding in the kitchen area for a good portion of the shift, but as the other workers began to clock off, the junior shift manager found himself drawn back into a counter position.

He smiled passionately, not allowing the discomfort he was experiencing overcome him. It was like an itch, an itch that he couldn't scratch.

Every girl that entered was a test of endurance, every adorable smile seemed to twinge at his titanic tree trunk. He couldn't understand this, it's not like he was attracted to humans… He understood Chiho's attraction to him, he was even flattered by it on an objective level, but this wild animalistic desire was brand-new to him.

The strawberry blonde beauty he was serving now had become a regular customer lately, the MgSalads apparently appealed to a more health-conscious fast food diner. He happily returned the flirting she always threw his way, it was part of his customer service. Today he was struggling to keep his eyes from wandering. Just like he found his eyes wandering to Chiho's sizable squeeze tanks, this energetic girl seemed determined to tease the beast lurking inside him.

The demon king smiled, his eyes flaming with a passion that surprised him. He could feel his massive member surging his pants, the pressure against his tight uniform, 10 inches of manhood just begging for release.

He grinned tastefully at the strawberry blonde bombshell, wondering how she'd react. He felt his hands twitch and he had to physically restrain himself for a second. His heart began to beat faster at the light trickle of sweat ran down his neck.

"That will be ¥2600," he remarked stiffly, handing the nubile nymph of a woman her food.

"Thank you for shopping with us Ms. Tachikawa." he remarked, swallowing hard. He could feel the pressure, his pants were practically about to explode.

He thrust his hips forward, gritting his teeth as he smouldered at the customer, almost willing a wave of charm and animal magnetism directly into her.

Ms. Tachikawa lingered a second longer than usual, the strange deep red blush on her face as her hand touched Mao's face lightly. Her friends looked surprised as she groaned her eyes, fluttering briefly before she turned around and frog-marched out of the restaurant high-speed.

"I wonder what that was all about," remarked Chiho, bouncing on the balls of her feet before turning to her longtime shiftmate.

The delicate flower of their branch stared up at him, Maou's entire body had a slight pink tint to it, she could almost feel the heat rising off of his body.

"Mister Maou?" she asked, gently placing her delicate feathery fingers on his lightly calloused hand. "Are you all right?"

Maou's gold eyes narrowed, for a moment he felt a surge of energy, a strange desire and hunger overcoming him before the pressure against his crotch became too much for him to bear.

Maou fell backwards, his head briefly resting against his TO's bouncing breasts before he finally hit the floor and felt no more.

It was sometime later when he finally woke up, his entire body ached like some insane battle had just been fought. Even during his encounter with the hero, he'd never felt such a large amount of agony he stared upwards.

What was wrong with his body? Sure, he had a penis! Lots of demons did, technically if you counted tentacles there were more demons with penises then without them, it was part of the territory. The deposed Dark Lord glared at the straining monster outlining the front of his pants.

When he first got in this human body, it had been apparently transformed like the rest of him. Now after completion of his battle with Lucifer the Dark Lord of Ente Isla appeared to have an aberrant body part.

It outlined the front of his McReynolds uniform, a sizeable unmistakable cylinder pressed hard against his high-quality elasticated underwear.

While the rest of him had returned to his relatively unassuming human form, this monster of a trouser snake continued at its old size. Yes, it had lost the telltale flaring it had on the other side, but it still posed an issue with this gargantuan girth.

Maou groaned, his large hands barely able to contain the beast as he shakily got to his feet. He swallowed hard, scarcely able to keep his footing, the sensation of his terrific trunk stretching his poor uniform was immense.

He took another gulp of air, his lightheadedness was making his body feel heavy. He stood up clutching his neck delicately, his eyes glowing a faint purple as the lust and desire bundled up all around him in a thick miasma.

It felt like he'd been out cold for only a few minutes by the looks of things, that was a small relief, he couldn't afford to lose his perfect attendance bonus.

"Hey, you're finally awake," came the firm and mothering voice of his manager, the door opening to reveal her commanding feminine physique.

"Don't scare us like that, all right? Poor little Chiho, looked like she was about to cry when you fell into her lap like that." teased the older woman, her hand resting firmly on her established hip.

Maou groaned, feeling the pulse of great magical strength flowing from his relatively undeveloped body.

"Is something bothering you?" asked the mothering manager, gently placing her hands by her sides, her usually calm demeanour seeming ruffled under his starving sensual stare.

"Look Sadou, I know you've been little overstressed lately but… If you're…" the beautiful boss stopped talking, her mouth was still opening, but her gaze had gone downwards.

"Miss Mayumi, help me please!" begged the man who would rule the world, his voice tight with exertion, his urging seeming to flow out of him like a ripple of energy.

His manager frowned a moment, slipping over to the door and gently locking it with her key.

"That looks like a problem I can solve." she purred, a faint line of drool dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

Maou seemed surprised. It was unusual to lock the break room except when you didn't want other employees to disturb you, Miss Mayumi had only ever done it once.

He stiffened up in fear, was his problem going to get him fired? It makes sense, you couldn't have an employee fainting on the job.

"Relax," said the manager softly, her voice not losing its commanding edge despite its soft intimacy. "I can help you," she added, slowly and delicately opening the front of her uniform top.

Mao found his gaze drawn to her succulent flesh, his animal instincts crushing his rational brain like an insect against the windshield.

"Now don't you move." she commanded him, giving the former Demon Lord a twinge of surprise, not even trying to resist as he obeyed her orders.

She loosened her necktie, her face obscured briefly, drawing his gaze to her navel. She had a rather impressive physique for someone who worked at a fast food restaurant, and Mao found his attention moving upwards with the shirt. A pitch black bra that matched her charcoal hair, perfectly obscuring rapidly hardening nipples. Mao was a little disappointed that humans only had one pair, but this thought was quickly cast aside.

Miss Mayumi appeared to be dancing to the music he couldn't hear. She swayed her hips from side to side, moving slowly to approach him. Her hands cupped her breasts, reaching forward towards the clasp that supported them. Before very long, her bra had joined her uniform shirt on the floor.

"Manager…" stammered Mao, his senses briefly returning to him as he stared into her brilliant burning brown eyes.

"For right now, just call me Mayumi," whispered the manager, her skin shimmering with a gleam of sweat. There was salty sweat all over her brow, the pink sheen of her overheated body giving the telltale signs of a woman eager to keep going.

While Mao didn't really understand what was happening, his nostrils flared as the unfamiliar scent of female arousal joined his own.

She knelt eagerly, her hands flying to Mao's belt, quickly undoing it and the clasp that separated his titanic turnip from her eager lips.

Mao thrust upwards, his hands clenching into fists as the cold air greeted his gargantuan girth.

"It's so big," she whispered, her mouth opening, breathing hard as she examined his fist-sized mushroom head.

Her fingers caressed the tip, grinning at Mao's innocent look of surprise.

"It's been a while since I've done anything like this," she cooed, making an effort to stroke his shaft, delicate fingers sliding up and down the smooth skin of his shaft.

"How the heck did you manage to hide this monster from me?" she added, stroking his plum sized scrotum, her delicately trimmed nails angled just enough to cause the fallen Demon Lord to tremble like a boulder about to roll over the hill.

"Mayumi!" he growled, his clumsy fingers reaching out to caress her face.

The day manager didn't respond; instead, she let her hands do the talking, squeezing his scrotum with a fair amount of force. Thick syrupy pre-cum bubbled up from the depths of the Demon Lord's shaft almost on call from the stimulation. Mayumi's talented tongue slipped across the dripping slit, eagerly lapping at her prize before kissing the crown.

His musky scent scent was overwhelming. It was practically filling the room with warmth and heat. The aura glowed and flourished between them.

Mayumi could smell what she desired the most, and like a woman possessed, she gently released his throbbing erection.

The head was spongy, an angry crimson monster against the general pinkness of the shaft. No wonder he collapsed, this thing wouldn't look out of place on a horse, let alone a human being.

Miss Mayumi took in the air again, the miasma of desire made her entire body tingle, the hairs on the back of her arms barely visible to the naked eye standing at full attention. Every part of her body screamed with desire, her pupils dilated with a single goal.

She wanted that fantastic pole down her throat, she wanted those juicy balls.

She squeezed his plum sized packages, taking satisfaction in the warmth they gave off in her hands.

This wasn't just something she went down right away on. This was something to be worshiped, the pinnacle of manhood. And while she had access to it, she was going to abuse her authority just a little.

She let him drink in her perfect form, drooling over her tightly toned body before guiding his attention down to her dancing fingers.

She couldn't quite reach all the way around but, moving both hands into a choking position meant she could restrict him going off to the early.

Her hands now preventing his release, she guided her mouth downwards, caressing his stupendous sack with her tongue, feeling slightly rougher salt soaked skin smack against her mouth.

Her lips gently caressed what her tongue was preparing, feeling the slight pinpricks of Sadou's scant pubic hair.

She couldn't wait to taste more of him, desired it with all her heart.

She slurped his sack hungrily, sloshing saliva with messy enthusiasm. Every single movement geared to pleasuring him.

This was selfish, a complete abuse of power, she could be fired for doing this, yet right now she didn't even care. Even if Chiho were to walk in on them she'd simply keep going, so overwhelming was the desire.

Maou gripped her hair, guiding her forward, pleading for her to end his torment.

He could feel her hands rubbing his shaft, the smooth skin pushing up and down against the tip, driving him wild.

She squeezed again, this time her lips stayed firm, her jaw almost seeming to unhinge as she began to swallow his elephantine erection inch by inch.

It was slow going, and Mao could feel the shaft begin its leisurely sojourn down her throat, every now and again it would go too fast, and his beautiful boss would slide off coughing and sputtering.

Every time he reached out after that initial guiding, the lustful lass would swat his hands away.

"It's a manager's job to take care of her employees," remarked the onyx locked lady before returning to the difficult task.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Mao felt her nose mash against his stomach. He glanced down, the chained animal of his stare meeting her lecherous hunger.

He could feel her tongue lightly fondling his swollen testes, begging for them to leave their bounty.

With a slight grunt, he began to thrust gently down her throat, their movements flowing as one as she began to pleasure his pole with her upper body.

It was unreal, his thick phallus was an obscene bulge in her throat, it almost lifted her off the ground with each consistent push.

Miss Mayumi was no slouch either, every movement backwards was unbearably tight, the heat of her breath on his belly was an unbearable turn on.

Mao gripped the cheap chair, his knuckles turning white as he thrust into his manager's mouth, watching her go cross-eyed with unexpected pleasure.

Something flowed through them both, it felt a little like magic, but was quite different from anything Mao had experienced before. If fear was like a hamburger, then the power he was extracting from this encounter was like a pure steak. The quality was exquisite, and the would-be Demon Lord felt his mind beginning to unravel. He would master this new technique, learn the power he felt flowing as a conduit through his mammoth manhood.

Already the Lord of Destruction could feel the magic having an effect on his boss, although you couldn't quite see what was changing. The longer he thrust, the more pleasurable the sensation. The pressure of her frantic sucking becoming more developed and skilled.

Mao felt a surge and twitch within his titanic tree trunk and watched in awe as his manager began to consume the bounty he was producing for her.

Seed began to surge from his body, swelling her tight stomach slightly before she pulled back, great gouts of goo spraying across her face and chest with each successive orgasm.

Mao felt terrific, stronger than he'd ever felt before. Yet even as the surge rose, he felt it falter away, his gargantuan girth spattering its gift all over Mayumi's desperate open mouth.

Both parties spent a moment panting, the scent of their dual arousal hot boxing the locked room.

Miss Mayumi sputtered, a thick coating of white dribbling from her lips as she stared at his staff possessively.

Miss Mayumi was pretty quiet after they had finished, Sadou himself was unsure what to say. What he had done, it felt a little like magic… But the response had been like nothing he'd ever experienced.

His manager blushed a little bit, biting her lip and wiping an errant spatter of white seed from her cheek, slipping the digit deep between her cherry lips.

"If you have a problem like that again," she remarked pleasantly, "you just come to me."

Maou glanced at the wall clock. The past 30 minutes have been the most intense experience of his life.

"Miss Mayumi…" he started awkwardly, but she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"I'll go out first, you wait another five minutes before joining us. This counts as your break for tomorrow," said the manager, blushing like a schoolgirl at his intimate touch.

"And don't go blabbing to anybody else. What happens when the door is locked, stays secret." she said with a certainty that made his blood run cold.

He nodded, he had needed unusual aid while at work and the slight pooch in his manager's belly made him aware of just how much seed he had pumped down her throat.

As he watched her wander away, he couldn't help but suspect that this helping would become quite regular in the future.

It'd been two weeks, since that first instance in the break room. And in that time, Sadou Mao had needed relief a total of 12 times. It wasn't always in the break room.

The day before yesterday, after a particularly heavy rush of female attention, Mao and his manager had found themselves going at it in the men's restroom once the other staff had left.

Mao had thoroughly enjoyed himself that day, Miss Mayumi kneeling before him, the perfect supplicant for his mammoth manhood. She had gotten better at taking it in, each day Maou felt absolute satisfaction watching that bulge in her belly grow even more significant.

It satisfied some primal desire to see his manager showing the very semblance of pregnancy, and every day the strange magic that fueled his arousal grew stronger. His loads were getting larger too, without fail. Every time he filled her waiting gullet up, he knew the next time would be even higher.

He was taking a more dominant role, while his initial encounter had been very one-sided, he now managed to explore his motherly manager's modest cleavage. He loved placing his hands on either side of her head, driving his fabulous phallus down her throat at every opportunity.

And now she was sick…

It had been two days now and the tension was so taut the entire restaurant was probably resting on the edge of sexual tension.

Mao felt the sweat running down the back of his neck. He wasn't trying to feel this way, he had no control over the rampant nigh magical impulses that crackled in his loins.

He shut his eyes and squinted hard, her daily relief breaks had been much-needed freedom from the burden this new power developed.

He gritted his teeth, trying not to grimace and failing, his discomfort was palpable, swallowed his mammoth member begging for attention.

The shift was almost over… Maybe when he got home, he could…

He felt Chi's feather-like touch on his arm and stared down at her in a state of surprise.

"Um, Mister Mao…" stammered the big breasted beauty, staring down at the ground.

"Are you okay? Do you need… Help?"

Maou stared across the vacant restaurant. It was just them at the counter, for now, the other two employees on shift already starting to close up.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" said the fallen Demon Lord, trying to look innocent, trying desperately not to stare at the free lunch his high school co-worker offered him daily.

"Mister Maou… I saw you and miss Mayumi…" she stammered softly "and… I know she was helping you with your…. Problem."

Chi's face was almost as crimson as Maou's own. The pair shared an awkward silence, only the rhythmic throb of his erection breaking the spell.

"If you'd like… I mean, if it's okay… I can help you too," the girl bit her lip, quivering softly, squeezing his hand to make up for nervousness.

Mao looked around. He couldn't afford to collapse again, and without Mayumi around, there would be no relief for him. He certainly couldn't get any privacy at home after all. Not with two other men in the house.

Maou took her hand and wordlessly accepted her selfless offer.

"Thank you, Chi," he said softly.

XXX

Chiho Sasaki did not imagine her first kiss going like this.

The fabulous fast food attendant felt her body tremble with anticipation being alone with a boy like this. They were awkwardly sitting on a garish cheap bed in a well-priced love hotel.

The petite beauty glanced at him nervously, she'd imagined this moment in her head many times. She could feel his lips on hers, his breath hot and explosive, and it made her shiver. She wasn't scared of the whole experience, but it was unnerving to feel him so hands-on and focused.

He leaned forward, gripping her hands in his, gently moving one of her questing fingers to the prominent bulge in his underwear.

She returned the action, pressing her bountiful bust against his chest, her lips questing for his. She could feel the soft flesh of her mouth gently caressing his chapped lips. Her tongue questing for an embrace, his wordless yet insistent response filling her stomach with butterflies.

Mao had never kissed a girl before. Every time Mayumi had handled his mammoth erection, there had been no intimate contact, save for what she provided to his aching phallus.

This was different, and while the animal inside raged and screamed for him to continue, the MgRonalds shift manager inside of him instead intimately caressed her gorgeous feminine form.

His hands reached the bottom of her shirt, and in mere moments, her uniform top was tossed uselessly in a crumpled heap by the bed, the man who would rule the world not wishing to be denied his prize. His large, strong hands reached up, squeezing on her bountiful burgers, but she gently squeezed his big old bratwurst.

This felt different. With Chi like this, this was something more than a mere business transaction. The intimacy between them crackled like lightning.

He fumbled for her clasp, eager to see those glorious orbs on display, their tongues continuing their lustful explorations as Mao found his target.

He felt the warmth of her fingers around his member, she couldn't even get all the way around it. Not that it mattered, the very implication of her touch was a paradise for him.

He stroked her shorter hair delicately, breaking the kiss.

"Chi," he whispered, his eyes glowing with a faint pink aura that seemed to look deep into her soul.

Chiho nodded, once again gingerly biting her lip as she slid down the bed, turning around to face the terrific tower she had to climb.

She wasn't as skilled as Miss Mayumi, incapable of even trying to deep throat that monster, but she definitely made up for it in other ways. She pushed her lips against his meaty scrotum, stroking the shaft with her fingers as she kissed and licked his sack.

Chi always wanted him to feel good and his body shuddered every time she delicately caressed the soft flesh beneath his turgid tower. She slurped noisily, her devotion making the demon king groan, her occasional accidental nibble was the perfect combination of pain and perfect pleasure.

"Mister Mao… I love you," she whispered licking up the shaft, her hands still massaging his balls reverently as she tried to pleasure his entire staff with her body.

The embarrassed employee of the month stroked her fingers, squeezing gently on the perfect plums, coaxing more seed production from his body. He tasted like fries, the slight oiliness of his skin was a nice contrast with her own smooth and silky skin. She could feel the coarse hairs on his legs adoring his rough hewn masculinity, imagining it rubbing against her legs.

Chi wanted more, wanted to taste his musky seed. She slurped hard, her mouth spewing thick gooey saliva that slurped all over her lover's staff. The warm goo smoothing his shaft, readying it for further explorations.

Mao delicately grabbed her legs, slipping his fingers underneath her skirt and exploring the soaking treasure pressed against his face.

He heard Chi squeak with unexpected pleasure, her pleasantly plush posterior quivering under his touch. He could feel his member now happily wrapped in a sizable cleavage, receiving a gigantic and devoted kiss.

She had begun the slow and delicate process, her tongue lapping up and down the shaft, the occasional brief scratch of teeth the only distraction in the perfect bliss the demon king was experiencing.

Sadou Maou was at a loss of what to do. This wasn't the cold mechanical relief Miss Mayumi offered him, and despite her inexperience, Chiho was going all out to pleasure his erection. He had to return the favour.

Trying not to thrust too hard and choke the poor girl, Maou began his own exploration of the panty covered pussy before him, delicately sampling moist space between her thick thighs, happily feasting on the nectar he found there.

She tasted sweet, a tart, overwhelming taste that drove the delinquent demon lord wilder, the sensual scent swallowed his rational mind, and he needed to have more. He drank deeply, slurping sexily and swallowing the sensual swamp that he needed so much. He longed to someday dig deep into that sweet smelling sex, to bury himself deep.

Muffled by her salivating sex, the power that flowed through him was overwhelming. Just as his own loads had increased with every successive release, so too did he feel the power building from this intimate ritual surged throughout his form.

The cheap bed creaked, groaning slightly as his slim form continued to bulk up, his large bovine horns bursting from his forehead as the magic within him synchronized with a lustful act.

He could feel his fingers pressing against her treasure, lightly pulling the fabric aside to reveal the hidden oyster within.

His large beefy tongue began to explore her pearl, gently fondling it in time with Chi's motions against his gargantuan girth. It felt amazing, and he kneaded her rear with almost possessive desire. She was his woman, maybe even his Queen someday. The idea seemed ludicrous, yet with each awkward motion, the new couple's bodies began to synergize, the flow of infinite energy flowing between them like a circuit.

"Chi I'm going to…" he stammered in a deep voice, the telltale twitch of his titanic tonker preparing him for the explosion of ecstasy that he was about to experience.

He felt the first surge of porridge thick progeny spurt into her open mouth, squirting like a firehose in its precision. Unlike his previous experience with his manager, this explosion was enormous and the seed produced was thick and frothing like seafoam. He quickly overflowed her mouth and her gullet, the telltale swelling not abating as she doggedly continued to drink directly from the addictive source. What felt like an eternity, she quivered and burst her own dam, flooding his mouth with her own copious juices, still greedily swallowing all he had to offer until finally flopping off of him, a geyser of seed still coating her torso in a fountain of white.

The demon king gripped his hands together, sweating profusely as the explosion of magic completed himself, so much of the energy he had unlocked continuing to flow out of him in a surge of pleasure. He soaked the sheets, permeating every aspect of her body with his odour, marking her as his for all eternity.

Finally, it was all over. Chi groaned erotically to herself, her slick swollen belly pushed out ridiculously far,stuffed with supernatural semen.

She gurgled, more seafoam sliding from her mouth and nose. She thought she was going to drown for a moment there.

Both lovers lay there, cooling their heels, staring at the ceiling.

And it was how they were found when the hero Emelia broke down the door five minutes later.


End file.
